Sarah Hart
Sarah Hart is a former cheerleader, school photographer, all around girl next door, and the first and last human to ever capture John’s heart. Love on Lorien is unlike love on Earth—teen romance isn’t fleeting; it can last a lifetime. So falling for Sarah changes everything for John. She is John’s reason to stop running. Although he’s become used to running from town to town, he knows that leaving Paradise will mean leaving his heart and his love behind—and he’s going to protect Sarah, protect their love, no matter the cost. Sarah has a younger brother who likes to play embarrasing games at the dinner table in the movie version. In the book version she has two older brothers and a sister. Personality Sarah is a kind girl with a sweet personality. Far from being a "dumb blonde" she is smart and an A student. She loves photography and enjoys the outdoors. She gets along with most people and is still popular at school despite giving up her cheerleader status. When she was dating Mark James she became mean and drifted away from her friends. To solve this her parents sent her to her aunt's over the summer and that's were she fell in love with photography, and made it her mission to be kind to everyone else, and quit cheerleading. She can be provoked though, as with the end of the hay-ride incident when she slaps Mark. Sarah is creative and sweet and like John longs for more and to have some excitement but her idea of excitement is traveling the world. She has lived in the same place for her whole life and her parents want it to stay that way. But in The Power of Six some people had believed that she became bitter, and called the SWAT team on John and Sam, because that her new school she was treated badly and she wanted to go with John but he refuses saying that it was too dangerous. She immediately thought that John is having a relationship with Six and got angry. In The Rise of Nine, she is portrayed as becoming strong for Six's benefit, and comforting a wounded Six. After Four finds her, she is shellshocked and scared, a result of her torture (unkown specifically what kind) Physical Appearance Sarah is a conventional American beauty, blond hair and blue eyes and high cheekbones. She is tall with a good figure and as said by Four, looks beautiful in anything and in any condition. Nine compliments her hotness. I Am Number Four Sarah met John on his first day at Paradise High School. She was taking pictures of all the cliques when she noticed him standing alone. She smiles and waves at John before walking over to him. As she gets closer she raises her camera and starts to take pictures of John. John shields his face with his hands and Sarah berates him about being shy. They then have a friendly banter about the possibility of John breaking her camera. After John finally concedes to smiling, a beagle comes trotting over to John and Sarah. Sarah attempts to get a picture of John with the dog, but each time Sarah tries to take the dogs picture, the dog backs away. Sarah soon gives up on trying to take the picture and starts to talk to John again. They now properly introduce themselves to one another. Sarah tells John that her mother told her to watch for John, as her mother figured that John would start school on that day. They then shake hands and Sarah notes that John's hand is really warm. After Sarah asks if John has a fever, she jokes that he just must be warm-blooded. The warning bell rings and after explaining the meaning to John she walks towards her first class. At her first class, she has an argument with Mark, her former boyfriend. The next day, she talks with Four and he says he has asthma. They have home-economics together, and Sarah tells Four about her history with Mark. They go to a party together at Mark's house, at which a fire is started. Four, once he is out of the house, hears Sarah's scream and goes after her. He finds her and they go around the house. Four tells Sarah about his true identity and Sarah tells him that she loves him no matter what. At the final battle in I Am Number Four she is hiding in the photography room. They later hide in the home economics room where Six finds them. Sarah leads them to a door in the gymnasium that leads to the football field. She is later seen with Four comforting him after the death of Henri. She gets Mark and then is with Four at the motel. She admits that she doesn't want him to leave and that packing up was the hardest thing she ever did. The Power of Six Sarah appears late in the book when John returns to Paradise, looking for something that may help them search for the others. When he is close to Sarah's house, he sends her a few text messages and the two of them meet in the park for a long awaited reunion. John and Sarah talk about their relationship, and how she is struggling with the whole situation, and expresses her wish for John to turn himself in and tell the police he's not a terrorist. She becomes very suspicious, it is believed that Sarah indeed was the one who betrayed John and got him captured by police. It is unclear whether she had this plan in effect for quite some time, or whether she gave the go ahead to the police when she felt that she had lost her trust in John. The Rise of Nine It is revealed in The Rise of Nine, that Sarah was taken captive by the FBI, who are working with the Mogadorians whom they believe are supplying them with weapons in return for their help hunting the Garde. Sarah is tortured for information and is forced to tell them everything she knows. Setrákus Ra uses his golden cane to transform himself into Sarah in order to trick Six and find information about where the other Garde are. He eventually reveals himself and Six is placed in a cell with the real Sarah who, comforts her through the injuries she sustained at the hands of Setrákus Ra. Six gets up and is lead away to fight Setrákus Ra while Sarah is left in the cell. After entering the FBI base in New Mexico, Four along with Nine, Seven, Eight, Ella and Bernie Kosar find Sarah in her cell. She is scared at first, thinking that Setrákus Ra is playing his tricks. However, after seeing that John is with other Garde she believes he is the real john and they embrace. They leave the cell and find Agent Walker, Eight and Nine restrain her and appoint Sarah in charge of making sure she doesn't move while they proceed to help Six and fight Setrákus Ra. Later she enters the fight with Ella and they throw an object which attached to Setrákus Ra and somehow stops whatever had stopped the Garde's legacies. However, Sarah and Ella are both hit with the fire-whip that encased Six and Nine in a rock tomb. They are also subjected to heavy Mogadorian cannon fire. It seems too late to save them but Four holds their hands and manages to heal them both. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Humans Category:Sarah Hart Category:Loric Allies Category:Females